In general, agents for skin external application adhering to a skin surface in use are mainly classified into an agent including an adhesive surface formed by coating a medical fluid with viscosity on one surface of a film-type or a sheet-type support and an agent prepared by infiltrating a medical fluid into a film-type or a sheet-type support. The above agents are individually packaged to prevent the adhesive surfaces from being contaminated or dried when they are supplied for distribution and preservation.
Among such agents for skin external application, a relatively large-size agent for skin external application that adheres to a facial surface of a user in use, is generally folded in a predetermined size and individually packaged in a packaging material (see patent document 1).